


血夜10

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜10

关上房门，车学沇的脸在阳光下显得通红，手捂在双颊，异常的高温，他蹲下身子，已经多久没有这样心跳加速，果然只有雷欧给他的感觉和其他人不一样。 

 

郑泽运无语的看着紧闭的大门，门上的壁画依旧圣洁，只是掩盖不掉郑泽运心中邪恶的思念，他刚才想将车学沇就地正法，咂嘴，郑泽运在呆愣一分钟之后就快步离去。 

 

从这天之后车学沇不再是紧紧黏着郑泽运，两人之间这才有了距离，距离不断加大，每当郑泽运细长的眼眸对上那双精致的杏眼，对方总是在搭上话之前就逃之夭夭。 

 

一天，秋意渐凉，外头的绿树已经慢慢泛黄，今天神秘的小精灵帮屋子的人准备了香喷喷的烤地瓜，摆在长桌上让人垂涎，几个人被香味吸引到长桌，没一会桌上都是被丢下的地瓜皮。 

 

「学沇哥不吃吗?」韩相爀看着篮中的烤地瓜，不过剩一个手掌大小的，看看客厅上车学沇专用的位子，铺在椅子上的软垫没有温热的体温，也没有被坐过的凹陷痕迹，除了白毛依旧在一小角落假寐，否则那裡都会有车学沇慵懒的身影。 

 

「思春期?」李弘彬咬下还冒着白烟的地瓜，烤得恰到好处，金黄色的地瓜肉不柴还带着甜味，入口即化还有着考过的香气。 

 

「不过这也好，省得学沇哥整天只往一个人怀裡跑。」最近躲着郑泽运，车学沇自然是将心思放在他的三个孩子身上，对他们三个而言，车学沇是不可独得的爱人，他们没有将车学沇佔为己有的想法，就算车学沇心裡住了一个抹不掉的灵魂伴侣，他们只要车学沇肯关心就满足。 

 

「又不是什麽情窦初开的小朋友，什麽乱七八糟的思春期…」李在焕正在剥第二个地瓜皮，他正挑战将皮完整剥下，不反对李弘彬后来说的那句话，然对于李弘彬的第一个回答还是给予反驳，「还是被欺骗了?」原本盯着桌上地瓜看的大眼瞄到一旁静静吃瓜的郑泽运，李弘彬也一併看去，看到李在焕跟李弘彬的眼神郑泽运竟丢下手中没吃完的地瓜激动起身。 

 

「谁骗他，我才是受害者，你们这群被车学沇冲昏脑袋的傻子。」 

 

金元植被郑泽运这模样下得差点被噎死，捶捶胸脯才让食道裡的淀粉缓缓下滑，他拉拉郑泽运的手要他别激动，而郑泽运也在金元植无声的安抚之下沉淀心情，继续拿起桌上摔烂一角的地瓜嗑。 

 

「哥，辜负人心不好阿…」金元植小小声的在郑泽运耳边提醒，脸上都是严肃，彷佛郑泽运是做了什麽滔天大罪一般。 

 

「我去!连你都这样?」郑泽运囫囵吞枣的嚥下最后一点地瓜，不顾手上还黏逆的触感，他一步做两步的往车学沇房间方向走。 

 

然而在转角，他看见一个缩在角落的影子，那脑袋正偷偷摸摸的往长桌方向看，最后是郑泽运一把揪出在那裡的当事人。 

 

车学沇一看到郑泽运又想跑了，只是在瞬间，纤细的手腕被大手握住，整个人在下一秒强压在牆上，巨大的碰撞声正好让长桌的人们都往这方向看。 

 

「躲什麽?」郑泽运微微弯腰好让自己可以平视车学沇，语气低沉脸蛋靠近，车学沇先看了两秒郑泽运的脸，最后是满脸通红的撇过头。 

 

「看我!」 

 

严厉的语气就像命令，车学沇反射性的转头，美艳的脸蛋配上淡淡红韵更显柔美，红唇噘起，爱慕的神情一览无遗，真的如李弘彬所说的，思春了。 

 

「回答我的问题，为什麽躲我?」郑泽运恼怒的想着这人奇怪的态度，以前总是二话不说就黏上来，现在是说了三句话他们还有两步远的距离，况且还是在郑泽运表明心意之后，这让他怎麽嚥得下这口气? 

 

车学沇紧咬下唇，原本就红润的唇这下被咬的快出血，眼神晃动表情犹豫，一副要说不说的模样让郑泽运又是火大。 

 

「不回答我先强了你如何。」直起身子，郑泽运用只有他们能听见的音量说着预谋犯罪，长腿压进车学沇的双腿间，用结实却纤细的大腿有意无意的按压郑泽运幻想过不上百次的私密处。 

 

车学沇下体被按压的舒服，因为紧咬唇瓣才没轻哼出声，郑泽运眼睛没瞎，他看得出来车学沇这副享受的模样。 

 

「不想在其他人面前放浪就快说。」 

 

郑泽运给予车学沇喘息的空间，长腿一离开那敏感的地方，车学沇就小小声的开口，「我、我怕。」 

 

「怕什麽?」 

 

「我怕你只是因为同情。」车学沇也有自己的苦衷，之前金元植找过他诉苦，说郑泽运因为自己体内有个雷欧，对车学沇而言他只是个替代品，为此还恶梦、情绪激动。 

 

「我的心情你不是都知道吗?」郑泽运将车学沇的手掌放到自己的心脏，快速而且激动的跳烈让车学沇知道情绪并不假，「不是说了，别骗吸血鬼吗?怎麽现在是自己骗自己了?」 

 

「就是因为知道你没说谎我才更困扰，要是你想着自己只是替代品，我、我...」 

 

「你说了我是雷欧也是郑泽运!所以我不是替代品，不是吗?」舒缓了一口气，这人怎麽这样爱兜圈子，「我知道失去一个人很痛苦，过去已经回不来了，你就当重新认识一次雷欧如何?」郑泽运鬆了禁锢的手掌，他抱着那瘦小的身体安慰，吻了下黑色的髮丝，让自己能因此给予不安的人儿一点信心。 

 

车学沇慢慢伸手回抱，小脸蛋埋在郑泽运的颈脖，那是最熟悉的雷欧的味道，也是最陌生的郑泽运的味道，「嗯…重新认识也好，我也该忘记以前的雷欧了。」车学沇想想，心裡已经空了不少时间，是该清清灰尘让新房客入住了，只是那眼泪说什麽都只不下，全不受控的落在郑泽运的肩膀上。 

 

「不急，我就在你旁边等你。」在额前落下一吻，安抚的拍拍车学沇后脑，最后将人拉出自己的怀抱，双手还紧紧牵着车学沇的手掌，「走吧!去吃地瓜。」郑泽运拉了一把车学沇，车学沇用衣袖擦擦脸上的泪痕，没事模样的开始跟其他人谈话。 

 

擦掉眼泪的车学沇眼眶还红，但护主心切的三人却没询问什麽，毕竟吸血鬼的听了比狗还好，刚才郑泽运自以为的压低音量其实在他们耳裡只要刻意去听不难听见，想着既然车学沇都接受了他们也不好说什麽，不过内心倒是有些不是滋味，可以霸佔车学沇的时间又少了。 

 

金元植只是普通人，他一见车学沇的眼眶泛红就对郑泽运使了个暴戾，疼的郑泽运赶紧捂上头上的种包。 

 

「泽运哥!你又欺负学沇了?」金元植心裡本来就对车学沇抱有好感，这下是真的生气了，对着郑泽运不顾缘由的就是一阵怒骂，完全没看见一旁三人在暗地裡偷偷的窃笑。 

 

「元…元植，我没事，真的。」车学沇看金元植的反应有些震惊，但眼看事情一发不可收拾，跳出来在中间做缓解，也有些气愤正泽运怎麽不反驳乖乖的任人骂。 

 

「真的没事，元植哥你别在骂泽运哥了。」韩相爀忍住笑意帮忙说话，但是看郑泽运被骂的那股快感在心中迟迟无法消散，谁让他总是看不见车学沇的好呢? 

 

郑泽运这骂真的委屈，眼睛斜视望着那以前不到自己肩膀的小鬼头，愤怒的嗑光他没吃完的地瓜，还因此惹得自己难以下嚥。 

 

「没事?」车学沇走到身边拍拍郑泽运的后背，温柔的语气跟宠腻的表情不变，这次改变的是郑泽运的态度，他自然的搭上车学沇的细腰，头轻轻靠在那纤瘦的小腹，鼻间闻到的都是只属于车学沇的味道。 

 

看两人的互动，其他四人只能摸摸鼻子不做打扰，毕竟作为最关键人物的车学沇已经做了选择，他们再强求也没用，更可能会因此不受车学沇好感，那可真的是得不偿失。 

 

「我吃好了，先走了。」第一个离开的果然是李弘彬，他闷闷的走到客厅，将心裡的怨气洒在白毛身上，之后当然在手臂跟小腿上出现两排齿痕，可这次李弘彬没有对黑毛做怒骂，任由那伤口冒血、癒合，反常的模样让黑毛有些不知所措，甚至还开始安慰李弘彬。 

 

「黑毛都被你吓了，忧鬱什麽，这不是迟早都要面对的问题吗？」李在焕坐在李弘彬身边，将他的手从白毛的后颈拿下，看那抓得大力，没准等等就秃了一块，那自尊心高尚的白毛可能都会掉两滴眼泪。 

 

「还是无法接受，什麽灵魂伴侣，没事出来跟我们抢什麽学沇哥。」依靠在李在焕身上撒娇，当初李在焕接受初拥之后没几日，他很表明了跟车学沇说了心意，之后知道这件事情的李弘彬当然生气，想着车学沇的心思要花上一半给李在焕他就生气，为此还不吃不喝好几星期，最后是车学沇红了眼眶用求的他才肯吸他的血，隔日是李在焕气愤的跟李弘彬理论，他说，既然你爱车学沇，为何要用这种方式让他担心？ 

 

「想当初我们不是还吵了一架吗？」李在焕安慰着李弘彬，要不知情的人还以为他们的实际年龄是李在焕大上李弘彬好几，可谁知道李弘彬却是比李在焕多活了两个世纪。 

 

「既然那时你也能接受我，那这次你也能接受他…或是说他们。」李在焕苦笑，他何尝不想将车学沇佔为己有，然而他不能做，因为这裡的所有人都需要他，「你独自一人佔有学沇哥两个世纪是该知足了，相爀都没这种待遇。」 

 

李弘彬抬头看那以前还傻愣傻愣的小子，如今已经是活蹦乱跳的让他们抓不住手，甚至还有越爬越往上的趋势，有时候连自己都感到畏惧。 

 

「两个世纪阿……」两世纪对吸血鬼来说不过一眨眼，那时车学沇的生活就是以李弘彬为重心，对小时候的李弘彬来说车学沇就是天，他不顾一切也要保护能称作他父母的爱人。 

 

视线看向长桌的人们，有说有笑的样子很和谐，每次车学沇红着脸看郑泽运的样子都像根针直扎在心头，再看了一旁的韩相爀跟金元植，跟车学沇的互动之中有不少暧昧的气息。 

 

想想李在焕说得也没错，他一开始就只有得到一半的车学沇的关爱，比起来自己是幸福的多，窝在颈脖的脑袋晃晃，眼睛半眯又是一副慵懒的模样。 

 

「哥，我饿。」 

 

李在焕拍拍那颗脑袋，看那成了血红色的珠子也不好说什麽，任由他在自己雪白的脖子上留下两个咬痕。 

 

韩相爀原本还开心聊天，这下闻到了空气中的异变整个人僵硬起来，眼眸也开始慢慢变得暗红，捂着嘴不让自己的冲动爆发。 

 

「相爀你几天没吃饭了？」车学沇想着最近都没看他们进食，今天因为李弘彬的撒娇让他的孩子们都唤醒了对血的本能渴求，看韩相爀忍的难受，车学沇马上就将手腕伸到韩相爀的面前。 

 

韩相爀看了那对自己诱惑极大的小麦色手腕，在意识还清楚之时推离，「哥自己不也许久没进食吗？我们还好，找个人就能止饿，可学沇哥你不行阿…」 

 

吸血鬼的法则，被纯血种咬上的人只有两条路能走，车学沇并不是什麽博爱的人，他不希望孩子太多，有缘的他才伸出援手，否则他是看也看不上一眼，也因此，车学沇很少吸食人类的血液，通常都是到林子裡或村子找些动物的血液果腹，可那些对他们来说不过就像乾粮，只得了一时只不了一世。 

 

「那你吸我的。」金元植自动的撩下领口，诱人的肩膀在韩相爀眼中就是大餐，可他怕金元植会因此受到惊吓，迟迟不肯动口咬上。 

 

「我没事，早就做好准备等你开口要血，谁知道你竟然半次都没求过我？再来。我也不会因为这样就嫌弃你阿？」金元植看到韩相爀从小时候就有的小动作，看他抿唇就知道这傢伙又在犹豫不决了，自从进了这号称吸血鬼居住的屋子，金元植已经做好自己是储备乾粮的事实，然而现实并不是他所想，没有人将他当作食物来看，比起那，他们之间的互动就像家人，跟小时候的孤儿院一样让人感到温馨。 

 

韩相爀听见金元植说的话，犹豫的样子不见了，这话从那天接受初拥时不就做过确认了？该相信他们的阿… 

 

「哥，那我不客气了。」韩相爀张开口，那比常人还尖长的獠牙在语后的下一秒就没入金元植的皮肤当中，金元植一个轻哼，还以为就像打针，没想到挺疼的。 

 

郑泽运不是第一次看吸血鬼进食，只是他没看过跟自己相处最久的人这样子，在他印象当中，吸血鬼最美的时候就是进食的时候，眼睛离不开那景象，脑袋想的只有那天车学沇小心翼翼的舔着自己伤口的模样，假如他是用的獠牙刺进自己的手腕，想想都觉得刺激。 

 

「你饿?」感觉到攥着衣角的力道加大，看车学沇紧绷的咬着下巴在强忍，刚才还豁达的样子果然都是假的，明明也是饿得不行装什麽? 

 

「嗯…」车学沇小声的应答，内心最渴望的就是雷欧的血液，而他人就在自己身边，香甜的气味不断飘散到车学沇的鼻腔，情况转到郑泽运也是一样，紧抓的指尖泛白，张口喘气的样子让郑泽运心生疼惜。 

 

「走吧!去你房间。」郑泽运拉起车学沇的手腕快步往那大但是杂乱的房间，熟门熟路的模样让车学沇有些惊讶，推开、关上那绚丽色彩的大门，郑泽运倚在门上，面色紧绷。 

 

「怎麽还特地来这裡?」车学沇稍微弯腰想看郑泽运低着的清秀脸蛋，在即将看见之时郑泽运就抓住那不算大的双肩，车学沇还因此震慑了一下，看了两边被紧压的肩膀，因为压迫倒退了两步。 

 

「不想让人看到你吸血的模样。」 

 

疑惑的歪头，车学沇不觉得自己吸血的模样有什麽不妥，反正那些人也不是第一次见自己吸血，阿…金元植倒是没见过… 

 

「怕元植被吓吗？」车学沇轻笑，对于这点他认为是郑泽运顾虑太多，一个肯让人吸血的怎麽还怕有人在他眼前喂食呢？ 

 

「不是，元植胆子小我知道，只是他都让相爀喂食了，还怕你吗？」 

 

「不然呢？」车学沇熟练的跨过一个又一个障碍物，郑泽运就跟在他脚步后面走，但还是摔得磕磕碰碰。 

 

「为什麽都不拉窗帘？」被拌得有些恼怒。郑泽运揉上也许瘀青的小腿，好看的长眉蹙起，眼中也有着抱怨。 

 

「…不想。」车学沇坐在床沿，他拍拍身旁的空位，看郑泽运小心翼翼的往他的方向走来。 

 

终于来到车学沇身边，郑泽运播了额前被汗水沾湿的碎髮，微卷的髮丝不听话的乱翘，随便播播，只要别盖了眼睛就好。 

 

「又是雷欧？」 

 

看车学沇那一震他知道他猜对了，可车学沇只是摇摇头，面有难色，很明显的就是不想说明理由，郑泽运也不逼迫，他可不想在彼此认同心意之后的一小时内分手。 

 

「算了，之后有的是时间让你开口。」摊手，郑泽运表现出豁达，揽上车学沇的细腰，伸出自己的手臂左翻右找，可就是找不到他要的东西。 

 

「找什麽？」车学沇看他躁动、心不在焉的模样好奇，虽然想帮忙但是在腰上的手掌太温暖他不想离开。 

 

「尖锐的物品，不然你怎麽吃？」郑泽运看着不远处的地方似乎有镜子的碎片，起身就要往那走，但在双腿完全直立之前就被车学沇压下。 

 

「不用!我来…」车学沇怕郑泽运控制不好力道，上次那伤口差一点就能见骨了，要不是因为吸血鬼给予的强大愈合能力，不然郑泽运早就死于失血过多。 

 

车学沇伸长指甲，这让第一次见识的郑泽运大开眼界，吸血鬼身上的秘密太多，每一次见识都让他发觉他们之间的差距，他看着那指甲竟能划破自己的皮肤，血液从划开的地方从血珠成了血液，顺着郑泽运的手腕线条流下，在次聚成血珠即将掉落之时，车学沇已经用舌尖舔去。 

 

车学沇紧抓郑泽运的手腕不放，沿着血液流过的地方往伤口舔去，眼尾瞄着郑泽运，红色的瞳孔在车学沇身上有着神秘的气息。 

 

为此，郑泽运下腹一紧，车学沇真的是犹如妖孽，感觉到手腕裡的血液慢慢抽离，那付细细品尝的模样好像吃着什麽山珍海味。 

 

「你真的好美…」不自觉的发出赞叹，车学沇吸血的模样更显慵懒，嘴边残留的红色在郑泽运眼中没有感受到丝毫惧怕，亲暱的抓抓后颈乱翘的髮丝，车学沇在有所感觉之后，嘴角翘起一个好看的弧度。 

 

郑泽运的伤口已经开始癒合，车学沇也不再吸食，舔舔嘴边留下的血渍，眼睛的红色还没退去，郑泽运再次陷入血色的眼眸当中。 

 

「看傻了?说我这模样很美的你是第一个，就连雷欧都没这样说过。」车学沇看着郑泽运的伤口，癒合状况良好，在几分钟就能像没受过伤一样。 

 

「真的?」这是郑泽运生平听过最开心的话，激动地抱上车学沇，可冷静下来之后就发觉自己的蠢，他竟然跟一个没见过面，死了不知道几年的人争夺眼前的人儿，而且还有一种会输的感觉...这也太悲惨了吧! 

 

「嗯!真的。」车学沇窝在郑泽运怀裡点点头，心裡也有些开心，毕竟很多人都惧怕血鬼，更别说是他们吸食的模样了，然而眼前他堪称最爱的男人不但不排斥还说他美，心情好的不得了。 

 

车学沇在之后就睡下，其实郑泽运觉得吸血鬼在白天裡活动精神还是有那麽点不足，他坐在床沿看着车学沇熟睡的睡颜，真的跟一般人没什麽差别，车学沇直到窗帘的隙缝没了阳光的照应才再次醒来。 

 

张开杏眼，车学沇看着眼前的人，那人坐在床沿，明明无事可做却没有离开半步，就跟以前一样，「泽运，我睡了你可以离开的。」车学沇喜孜孜地看着寸步不离的爱人，以前也是这样，不管他睡多久，清醒时总有一个背影在自己面前。 

 

「泽运?谁是泽运?」男人转过头，他的嘴角带着笑意，宠溺的眼神望着床上的人儿，「学沇，你还是一样好看。」伸手理了理睡乱的髮丝，男人坐进了身子，眼看就要吻上车学沇。 

 

「雷欧?」这种互动只有雷欧才会对他做，揉了揉眼睛，车学沇伸手附上本应该有个空洞的胸膛，那里不但没有任何细纹，心脏还好好的跳动，到底...哪边才是梦? 

 

「嗯?」 

 

「你...没死吗?」 

 

这句话一出口，车学沇眼前一片模煳，雷欧宠溺的表情逐渐远离，耳边有人在呼唤，最后在一翻挣扎之下才菜次张开眼睛。 

 

「学沇!」眼前的人一副担忧的表情看着自己，他伸手摸着车学沇的前额，不知何时冷汗直流，「你做恶梦了?」 

 

「雷欧?」车学沇伸手抚摸那脸庞，对方再听见这名字很明显的震了一下，不是宠溺的笑，车学沇顿十分清楚现实，刚才都只是一场梦。 

 

「我...」 

 

「我知道!你是泽运，我只是...梦到雷欧了...。」车学沇在郑泽运感到不开心之前赶紧解释，郑泽运看他表情不好也不多做追究，轻拍车学沇的肩膀，要他别太难过。 

 

「只是怎麽这时候会梦见雷欧?以前都不曾有过阿?」 

 

「你只是想太多。」郑泽运皱眉，不过就是梦见雷欧而已，有必要现在这样反应大到整个人扑到他身上来吗? 

 

「是吗...?」车学沇总觉得没那麽单纯，因为刚才的梦境太逼真，而且...那不是属于他们的回忆。


End file.
